Temptation
by ma1teo
Summary: This is a twilight meets GH story. The main characters are Nikolas and Nadine. You don't have to know the story of twilight to read this story.


Introduction:

This is a kind of Twilight meets GH story. Some details might have changed from either story to go with the direction I wanted to go. The main fact that you probably should know that Emily never existed so he's not caught up in losing her like the show protrayed. This starts at about the same time when she first showed up in town. I think that's all you need to know for now. Let me know what you think.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nikolas Cassadine walked the grounds of Spoon Island on the hunt. An animal comes out and Nikolas starts chasing it. The animal runs and he chases it with speed and furiousness. He needed to feed soon because his thirst was becoming unbearable. It's been a few years now since he has been like this and he made a decision a long time ago he would never hurt anyone to quench his thirst. He finally catches the animal and knew he had him and his hunger would soon be satisfied.

Nadine Crowell had just finished her shift at General Hospital. She had moved to Port Charles a few months prior after her sister was shot and went into a coma. She had started walking the streets towards her apartment taking her time. She walked through the park taking in the warm spring evening. The weather was so nice and the stars so bright in the sky she couldn't resist the urge to stay outdoors. She decided to watch the stars for a bit so she sat down on a park bench.

Nikolas got off the launch and started walking. This was his favorite time to roam the streets. It was mostly because the streets were empty and dead. At this time nobody was usually walking around and he liked the fact he would be alone.

Nadine sat on the park bench but knew she should go home because of the hour. But she wasn't tired and for some reason wasn't ready to go home just yet. She heard a rustle in the bushes and got up to leave. Two guys came out of the bushes obviously wasted and started walking towards her. She started walking faster but one of the guys grabbed her shoulders.

"You want to party?"

"No. I really should be getting home."

"What a great idea. We can go to your place."

"No. I don't live alone."

"Come on baby. We can just go to my place and we'll have a real good time just the three of us."

"No. I don't think so."

She tries to walk away but they grabbed her from behind.

Nikolas was walking towards the park and he hears a commotion. He came across two guys trying to grab a woman from behind. He sees her begging them to let her go but they won't. He decides to intervene.

"The woman said no."

"Hey, Buddy this is none of your business."

"Yes it is. I see you grab this young woman and she obviously has no desire to go with you. She has said No quite a few times and has tried to walk away. Will you just leave the woman alone?"

Nadine sees the man who is attempting to rescue her from the guys trying to attack her. She was grateful he came across her when he did.

The two men start laughing at the man for him pleading for the woman. The men stare at the man who is blocking them from access to the woman. It was two against one both men thought.

"Come on Man. The woman wants to party."

Nikolas turns towards the woman.

"Did you want to go with these men and party?" Nikolas asks sarcastically.

"No."

Nikolas turns back to the men.

"There I think you have your answer."

One decides he has had enough and goes after Nikolas. Nikolas reacts by throwing the man quite a distance. Nadine stood there in shock. Both men decided to give up and ran off and yelling at him as they did.

Nikolas turns towards the woman again.

"Are you okay, Mame?"

"Yes. Thank you so much."

Nikolas stared at the woman in front of him noticing her beauty and bright blue eyes. He took in all her beauty and breathed deeply.

"Don't you think its kind of late to be walking by yourself?"

"Yes. I know. I just got off work."

"I see. Well, can I escort you home?"

She didn't know how to respond. She didn't know this man but something made her think she could trust him.

"Yes. Thank you. I would appreciate that."

"Of course."

Nadine held out her hand.

"Let me introduce myself Nadine Crowell."

He takes her hand into his.

"Nikolas Cassadine. A pleasure to meet you Ms. Crowell."

"Nadine, Please."

They shook each other's hand and they looked into each other's eyes getting lost there for a moment. Nadine had now recovered from her freight of the attempted attack. She finally noticed the man's features in front of her. He was handsome actually quite beautiful. He had dark features but looked tired. His hands were cold but soft and gentle. They froze from the contact with each other's skin. They both felt something strong with the contact. Nikolas was the one to break the contact and moved his arm gesturing to walk ahead of him.

"After you."

"Thank you. You don't have to."

"I want to."  
"Okay. Thank you again."

They started walking towards her apartment. There was silence as they walked. Nadine wanted to play it cool. The last thing she wanted to do was start babbling and him thinking she was a bumbling idiot. He looked at her smiling and knew she was deep in thought. He wanted to know what she was thinking but he hadn't a clue. He wanted to know why she was smiling. She was beautiful when she smiled he thought. There was something about this woman that was special and different. Somehow he was really drawn to her.

"Okay. You're killing me."

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you smiling?"

"What?"

"You're smiling."

"I didn't realize I was."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Has anyone ever told you you're really nosey?"

"Actually No. Usually people say I don't get involved enough."

"So what makes me so special?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry I should just mine my own business."

"No. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"You didn't."

"Good."

Nadine stared into his eyes getting lost. He stared back as intensively.

"You're a nice guy. Where did you come from?"

Nikolas looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"I mean how come I haven't met you before. And you show up out of the blue when I need you the most."

"I'm around. I don't know. I'm surprised I haven't met you since you work at the hospital."

"How did you know I worked at the hospital?"

Nikolas pointed to her outfit.

"Scrubs kind of gave it away."

She laughed and he smiled.

"Oh yeah," Nadine said embarrassed.

"Do you work at General Hospital?" Nadine asked

"Not quite. But I'm there all the time. I'm on the board."

"Oh."

There was something about this guy that she was drawn to. Maybe it was how opposite he was to her. He was dark but she didn't think he was dangerous. She didn't want him to leave when they arrived at her apartment.

"Don't go."

"What?"

"I mean would you like to come in for a drink? I could make some coffee."

"Shouldn't you get some sleep? It's pretty late."

"I'm not tired."

"Well I think I should get going."

"Oh, Okay," Nadine said disappointingly.

He holds out his hand to her and she takes it into hers.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Nadine."

"The pleasure was all mine."

"Now, please be careful and no more late walks."

"Yes sir. I promise."

"I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."

Nadine smiled at his comment.

"Thank you Mr. Cassadine."

"Nikolas please?"

"Nikolas, thank you for the rescue. I hope I see you around."

"Me too."

He turns to leave. Nadine watches him and she opens up her apartment door and closes it behind her. She leans her head back against the door and closes her eyes.


End file.
